El Reencuentro
by mimismalfoy14
Summary: Hermione dejo ir al amor de su vida por miedo... ahora el destino los vuelve a juntar despues de ocho años... TwoShoot! desde el punto de vista de Hem y Draco, disfrutenlo!
1. Nueva Oportunidad

Hola chicos y chicas!!!  
aqui estoy con mi nuevo fic  
este es desde el punto de vista de Hermione  
falta el punto de vista de Draco...  
Espero les gusteeee =)

Dejen reviews eso me ayuda a mejorar

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nueva oportunidad

Han pasado 8 años desde la batalla contra Voldemort, la paz ha vuelto y poco a poco las cosas mejoran y todo toma su curso como debe de ser…

Mi nombre Hermione Jane Granger aurora, mano derecha y amiga inseparable de Harry James Potter ministro de magia y Ronald Weasley jugador profesional de Quiddich…

El primero casado de Ginevra Weasley y en espera de su primer bebe y el segundo viviendo un intenso romance con Luna Lovegood editora en jefe de la revista "El Quisquilloso" todos realizándose en sus vidas personales y profesionales… excepto yo…

Mi trabajo absorbía la mayor parte de mí tiempo, mi rutina diaria nunca cambia siempre era lo mismo: casa, trabajo, algunas veces visitar a mis amigos y regresar a mi casa, nada fuera de lo común… hasta ahora...

Salgo de mi casa el aire fresco hace bien de vez en cuando, camino y acepto que aunque la felicidad de mis amigos me hace feliz, me sentía sola… me moría por crear mis propios momentos felices, tener a alguien a mi lado… que si lo tuve pero por miedo lo deje ir…

Absorta en mis pensamientos choque contra alguien… "disculpe" fue lo primero que salió de mi boca y "un no te preocupes Hermione" hizo que la sangre se me congelara levante lentamente la vista

Nos miramos… No sé cómo reaccionar, el miedo me paraliza tu porte fino tan tuyo… tan Malfoy aunado con tus ojos grises que me intimidan, siempre lo has hecho, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo…

Una ola de sentimientos cruzan por mi cuerpo y mi cabeza, has crecido pero sigues igual de guapo que hace 8 años no sé porque pero me muero por besarte, acariciarte, hacerte mío sin importar nada ni nadie…

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijiste con tu voz seria pero cálida

-No mucho tiempo Malfoy me da gusto ver que estas bien- dije tratando de no mostrar sentimiento alguno.

-La última vez que nos vimos fue en la torre de astronomía- me dijiste con un poco de rencor en tus palabras, no esperaba menos…

El silencio incomodo regreso a la escena, no sabía qué hacer mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho - Te gustaría ir a tomar algo… digo si no estás muy ocupado… (Tu mirada se volvió desconcertada me di cuenta que cometí un error) no mejor olvídalo tal vez tu esposa te está esperando… disculpa mi atrevimiento- dije con un color rojo intenso en mis mejillas y con nerviosismo en mis palabras, me di la media vuelta para irme lo más rápido que pudiera pero una mano suave y cálida se postró sobre mi brazo…

- Me encantaría ir a tomar algo contigo… Hermione- dijiste cálidamente, mi nombre se escucha tan bien en sus labios, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y caminamos a un bar no muy lejos…

El lugar era muy bonito, con luz tenue y unas velas flotando alrededor, una botella de whisky de fuego fue nuestra compañía, había tantas cosas que contar, aclarar y perdonar…

- Dime Hermione… ¿que ha sido de tu vida?- preguntaste mientras depositabas un poco de whisky en mi vaso

- No muchas cosas la verdad… soy auror y la mano derecha de Harry… vivo para mi trabajo y la verdad no hay mucho que contar sobre mi… ¿Qué tal tu?- empecé a platicar no muy animada.

-Vamos Herm, claro que debes de hacer algo interesante ¿no me digas que no tienes alguna aventura por ahí?... no te creo que sigas de ratón de biblioteca eee a mi no me engañas- dijo riéndose mientras se servía la bebida en su vaso, logrando que esbozara una sonrisa.

- Claro que no, mis ocupaciones son múltiples no tengo tiempo para nada de eso además sigo siendo tan recatada y tan correcta como antes… ¿no sé por qué te sorprende huroncito?- dije en tono burlón hace mucho que no lo llamaba de esa forma.

- Mira, mira eso que te lo crea Potter o la comadreja… yo Draco Malfoy para nada- en tono de superioridad y riendo de miedo lado… sonrisa que me hacía y me hace sentir en las nubes.

Seguimos hablando y hablando, recordando viejos tiempos, el último año en Hogwarts para ser más sincera… tantas anécdotas y momentos guardados en el cajón, la primera botella se termino al igual que la segunda…

Caminamos por la calle, riéndonos de cuanta cosa se nos atravesaba, éramos como dos adolescentes algo tomados y simples… abrazados y tratando de cantar una canción… cantamos y cantamos sin parar ni siquiera porque estábamos fuera de mi casa…

Llegamos y subimos los tres escalones para llegar a la puerta principal, no medí bien la distancia del último y resbale, por suerte tus fuertes brazos fueron mi soporte… tus mejillas se sonrojaron al igual que las mías… nuestras respiraciones estaban tan cerca…

- Sabes… nunca entendí porque te fuiste cuando te dije aquella noche que te amaba- me dijiste con los ojos vidriosos y casi en un susurro.

En ese momento mi vista se nublo, mi conciencia y mi razón se quedaron a un lado sólo atine a besarte… besarte como si mi vida dependiera de eso…

Entramos a mi casa sin dejar de besarnos, tropezamos con muebles y mesas hasta que llegamos a mi habitación… en la entrada de esta nos separamos y nos tomamos de la mano

Sin decirnos nada entramos, cerraste la puerta detrás de ti, me miraste dudoso yo te sonreí, esa fue la señal que necesitabas… tomaste mi rostro en tus manos y me besaste tiernamente, pero el beso se intensificó tu lengua pedía permiso a mi boca para explorarla que con gusto accedió, abrí mi boca y tu lengua recorrió mi cavidad y la mía hizo lo mismo con la tuya…

Acariciabas mi cabello, sentía como enredabas tus dedos en mis rizo mientras mis manos desabrochaban tu fina camisa negra de seda… la tire a quien sabe que parte de la habitación, el aire nos falto y nos tuvimos que separar

Mis manos recorrían cada una de las cicatrices en tu pecho recuerdos de aquella batalla, acerque mi boca y bese cada una de ellas… tu respiración se agitaba, mientras seguía recorriendo tu pecho, tu estómago… hasta que llegue a tu cinturón

Mismo que desabroche y quite, al igual que el botón y el cierre de tu pantalón, retire tu pantalón y pude observar el bulto que se formaba en tu ropa interior… me levante y quede frente a ti

Sacaste mi blusa blanca, quedando sólo con mi sostén de encaje blanco mirándome a los ojos desabrochaste mi falda y la tiraste al suelo… nos quitamos todo lo que nos estorbaba quedando sólo en ropa interior…

- ¿Estás segura de esto Mione? – preguntaste temeroso de la respuesta, si una vez huí podría volver a hacerlo.

- Jamás he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida- te susurre acariciando tu mejilla y después tu cabello dorado que tanto me gustaba.

Me cargaste y me colocaste en la cama lentamente, besaste mi lóbulo pasando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos cubiertos por un pedazo de tela que ágilmente desapareciste, admiraste por un rato mi pequeño pero bien formado busto…

Con una mano acariciaste uno mientras que con tus labios jugabas con mi pezón, estaba en la gloria daba pequeño gemidos al sentir el contacto de tu lengua con la sensibilidad de mi pezón… lo devorabas como si fuera un pequeño dulce, así pasaste un rato con uno y con otro

Dejaste tu labor y continuaste tu camino, llegaste a mis pantaletas (bragas) las bajaste delicadamente y me contemplaste, tu lengua se aventuro a conocer más a fondo lo que tanto tiempo mantuve guardado…

Tus movimientos eran tan delicados y deliciosos a la vez, subías y bajabas recorriendo cada rincón de mí, saboreaste mi clítoris, lo succionabas, mordisqueabas…

La habitación se llenaba de gemidos y jadeos que trataba de controlar… mis manos sujetaban mis sábanas tan fuerte, mis mejillas estaba rojas, el calor de mi cuerpo subió mientras seguías en tu labor…

En un ágil movimiento te quitaste tu ropa interior y te posicionaste sobre mí… tus pupilas estaban dilatadas, tus mejillas sonrosadas y tu respiración era igual o más agitada que la mía… acaricie tu cabello, recorrí con mi dedo tus mejillas y delinee tus labios…

Hiciste el primer movimiento, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos trataste de entrar en mí… solté un pequeño quejido que te alarmo de sobre manera…

- Preciosa ¿estás bien? – preguntaste preocupado

- Si, no te preocupes es sólo que…- no pude terminar mi frase, confesarle que solamente o había hecho una vez me avergonzaba de sobremanera pero tenía que decírselo – es la segunda vez que estoy con alguien- dije susurrando y cerré mis ojos me apenaba esta situación.

El atinó a sonreírme con dulzura, acarició mi mejilla… abrí mis ojos y me besó fue un beso tierno y sin prisa, mientras me seguía penetrando lentamente… tuve un poco de miedo y me tensione haciendo que nos separáramos, me miró y me dijo – tranquila todo está bien- sus palabras me reconfortaron

Acerque mi rostro al de él y lo bese de nuevo, mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbraba al extraño que estaba dentro de mí y comenzó a moverse, primero sentí algo de dolor que en poco tiempo se convirtió en placer… tantas sensaciones no podrían ser posibles, sus movimientos se aceleraron…

Su rubia cabellera caía sobre su rostro haciéndolo ver tan sexy, sus gemidos y los míos hacían eco en mi habitación… enterraba mis uñas en su espalda, mientras me besaba mis pechos, los acariciaba, los hacía a su modo…

Nuestros ritmos se acompasaron rápidamente, nos volvimos uno en poco tiempo… mis piernas rodeaban su cintura y mis caderas se movían a su ritmo para hacer la penetración más profunda, hasta que llegamos juntos al orgasmo… y él se desplomo sobre mí con la respiración entrecortada se acomodo a mi lado y me miró…

-Perdóname por haberme ido aquella noche- le dije en un susurro mientras acomodaba su cabello rubio detrás de su oreja, su dedo índice se poso sobre mis labios y susurro un shh!

- Te amo y jamás deje de hacerlo- me dijo dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla

- Yo también te amo Draco y siempre te ame… el miedo me hizo perderte – le dije mientras nos metíamos debajo de las sábanas… - pero ahora estamos juntos y nunca más me alejare de ti-

Levantaste mi mentón con tu mano – no tengo nada que perdonarte, gracias por esta nueva oportunidad- me besaste la frente y me acurruque en tu pecho… después de un rato nos quedamos profundamente dormidos

Desperté al día siguiente temiendo que hubiera sido sólo un sueño… pero estabas a mí lado, dormido como un ángel, tu respiración era lenta y tranquila… sonreí mientras acariciaba tu pecho y una leve sonrisa se formaba en tu rostro


	2. Amarte de Nuevo

Hola chicos y chicas  
aqui esta el segundo capitulo  
desde el punto de vista de Draco  
espero que les guste  
muchisimas gracias a: ZarethMalfoy y Lita Wellington  
por sus reviews!! =D

y no se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones eso me hace crecer

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amarte de Nuevo

Ocho años desde la caída de Voldemort, la muerte de mi madre y los años que lleva mi padre encerrado en Azkaban por ser un mortífago…

Mi nombre Draco Lucius Malfoy heredero de la gran fortuna Malfoy y socio de la firma de abogados más importante de Londres junto con mi mejor y único amigo el inseprable Blase Zabini

Blase casado increíblemente con Pansy Parkinson, se enamoraron durante la batalla y están en la espera de su primer hijo mientras yo solamente busco divertirme con cuanta mujer se me ofrece, no me interesa tener una relación formal

Además… ¿yo, el gran Draco Malfoy casarse y enamorarse? ¡Jamás!... Las mujeres solamente me sirven de escape a mis tensiones y hace ocho años prometí no volver a amar a nadie… mi corazón solo fue de ella y de nadie más

Termino una larga jornada de trabajo en el despacho y mi rutina es ir a un bar, enamorar a alguna chica ingenua, ir a un hotel, tener sexo, irme mientras duerme, llegar a mi mansión, dormir y al día siguiente ir a trabajar… pero no sé por que hoy cambie esa rutina

Caminar un poco por las calles de Londres hace bien de vez en cuando... mientras camino busco en la bolsa de mi pantalón un cigarrillo… mi otro vicio es el cigarro lo deje hace tiempo solamente por ella pero ahora que ya no está nada me impide hacerlo

Colocó mi cigarrillo en la boca y me pongo a buscar el encendedor cuando siento que choco con alguien y tiro mi cigarro al suelo… "disculpe" esa voz es tan conocida me quedo en shock por un momento… no puede ser es lo primero que pienso… es ella, ella…

"No te preocupes Hermione" fue lo primero que salió de mi boca me puse todavía más tenso cuando levantó su mirada y sus dulces ojos avellana se cruzaron con los míos, es tal y como la recuerdo, su cabello castaño y enrulado, su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo la admiro por un segundo

- Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dije tratando de disimular un poco mi nerviosismo... _pero que estúpida forma de iniciar una plática ¡acaso no eres un Malfoy!… pense_

- No mucho tiempo Malfoy me da gusto ver que estas bien- dijiste tan seria tan fría… ¿porqué llamarme Malfoy tan cruelmente?

-La última vez que nos vimos fue en la torre de astronomía- le dije con rencor, a pesar que ya habían pasado muchos años de aquel incidente

Un silencio incómodo volvió a aparecerse ¿Qué decir y que hacer en esos momentos? Cuando de repente hablo - Te gustaría ir a tomar algo… digo si no estás muy ocupado… (La mire confundido con un poco de temor) no mejor olvídalo tal vez tu esposa te está esperando… disculpa mi atrevimiento- ¿esposa? Vaya si que no sabe nada de mí… se va de nuevo tengo que detenerla… fue cuando te tome delicadamente del brazo el roce de mi piel con la tuya me hizo estremecer

- Me encantaría ir a tomar algo contigo… Hermione- mi voz se ablando y vi su sonrisa tan dulce, mis piernas flaquearon, me mantuve firme pero no pude evitar sonreírle

Era un lugar diferente a los que había visitado, era fino y con luz tenue aunado con velas flotando alrededor un poco cursi pero me gustó, estar con ella era lo que importaba… necesitaba saber… por que se fue

- Dime Hermione… ¿que ha sido de tu vida?- atine a preguntar mientras abría la botella de whisky y le servía un poco en su vaso

- No muchas cosas la verdad… soy auror y la mano derecha de Harry… vivo para mi trabajo y la verdad no hay mucho que contar sobre mi… ¿Qué tal tu?- me dijo muy seria con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras… tenía que animarla nunca me ha gustado verla así

-Vamos Herm, claro que debes de hacer algo interesante ¿no me digas que no tienes alguna aventura por ahí?... no te creo que sigas de ratón de biblioteca eee a mi no me engañas- dije no muy convencido de querer escuchar la respuesta… sabiéndola con otro me partiría el corazón pero tenía que saberlo

- Claro que no, mis ocupaciones son múltiples no tengo tiempo para nada de eso además sigo siendo tan recatada y tan correcta como antes… ¿no sé por qué te sorprende huroncito?- me dijo con tono brulón había logrado hacerla sonreír… suspire de alivio al saber que no estaba con nadie

- Mira, mira eso que te lo crea Potter o la comadreja… yo Draco Malfoy para nada- dije en todo de superioridad y con mi sonrisa de medio lado, era inevitable hacerlo soy un Malfoy

Así se nos fue la noche entre plática, risa y bebida… uno, dos, tres vasos de whisky de fuego dejaron de ser vasos y se convirtieron en dos botellas… ya era hora de irnos, sino terminariamos en el suelo borrachos... y por educación la acompañe a su casa…

Fue un corto camino, pero hace mucho que no me sentía así, nos reíamos de lo que se nos atravesara, ella cantaba una canción muggle yo para acompañarla solo la tarareaba, el abrazarla y tenerla tan cerca me hacía tan feliz

Llegamos a su casa, no muy grande pero se veía acogedora, subimos los pequeños escalones que daban a su puerta principal, en un descuido resbalo yo en un ágil movimiento la atrape y quedó entre mis brazos… se sonrojo y me sonroje al sentir su respiración tan cerca

- Sabes… nunca entendí porque te fuiste cuando te dije aquella noche que te amaba- inconscientemente salió de mi boca pero necesitaba saber porque me abandono… una lágrima amenazaba por salir pero no lo permitiría

No supe en qué momento ni como sucedió pero sus labios aprisionaron los míos, el contacto era indescriptible… sus labios suaves y cálidos

Abrió la puerta de su casa y entramos en ella… sin dejar de besarnos, tropezábamos con los muebles hasta que llegamos a la puerta de su habitación, estaba seguro de lo que ocurriría después, nos separamos y nos tomamos de la mano

Entramos y cerré la puerta delicadamente, la mire con suplica necesitaba saber si estaba segura de lo que hacía, me sonrío y esa fue la señal que necesitaba… tome su rostro delicadamente y la besé primero despacio, después se intensificó quería explorar cada rincón de su cavidad introduje un poro mi lengua a su boca y me dio permiso de entrar ella hizo lo mismo con la suya haciendo un jugueteo indescriptible…

No pude contenerme y acaricie su cabello castaño, suave y brillante, enrede mis dedos en uno de sus risos mientras ella desabrochaba mi camisa con esas manos tan suaves y delicadas el aire nos falto y nos separamos

Observaba con detenimiento cada una de mis cicatrices hechas en la última guerra después de un momento se acercó y beso cada una de ellas… el contacto de sus labios sobre mi piel desnuda me hizo soltar algunos gemidos, recorrió mi pecho, estómago y llego a mi cinturón

Lo desabrochó desesperadamente y lo arrojo lejos al igual que el botón, el cierre y el pantalón se perdieron al igual que el resto de mi ropa… se levantó y nos miramos a los ojos

Instintivamente le arranque la blusa que la cubría se quedo solo en ese hermoso sostén blanco que cubría esos hermosos senos que me moría por probar, desabroche su falda y la tire al suelo… nos ayudamos a quitarnos todo quedando solo en ropa interior

- ¿Estás segura de esto Mione? – dije temeroso de que me fuera a dejar como la última vez que se alejo de mí… no lo soportaría

- Jamás he estado tan segura de algo en toda mi vida- me dijiste en un susurro mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y enredaba su dedo en mi cabello

En un ágil movimiento la cargue y la coloque sobre la cama, la vista era hermosa… le bese su lóbulo, llegue a su cuello y llegue a su sostén prenda que guardaba celosamente su busto… me deshice de él rápidamente dejando ver sus pequeños pero bien formados senos

Acaricie uno con una mano y comencé a jugar con el pezón del otro, era como probar un rico dulce de fresa, lo mordisqueaba, lo chupaba… no podía con el éxtasis que me provocaba tenerte así… pasaba de uno a otro no quería dejar de probarlos…

Pero quería conocer más de Hermione comencé a bajar sin dejar de lamer su cuerpo, llegue a sus pantalentas (bragas) y las quite delicadamente la vista era deliciosa pero deseaba conocer más y sin esperar mi lengua recorrió casa rincón de ese hermoso tesoro

Lo hacía lentamente, quería disfrutarlo y que ella también lo disfrutara era un elixir delicioso el más dulce, conocí su clítoris, lo mordía, besaba, succionaba… disfrutaba cada rincón de su cavidad

Solamente sentía a ella retorcerse de placer, gemía, jadeaba aunque trataba de controlarse no lo lograba… mis mejillas tomaron un color rojizo por tanto placer y calor que sentía y más al saber que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo

Quite mi ropa interior mientras seguía en mi labor… me levante y me posicione entre las piernas de Mione, sus pupilas destilaban un brillo especial, sus pechos bajaban y subían por la respiración tan agitada que tenía, acarició mi cabello suavemente y delineo con su dedo índice mis labios

Suspire y trate de entrar en ella, lo hice suave pero firme… no dejamos de mirarnos el contacto visual de ambos era importante para mi hasta que vi que hizo una mueca de dolor, me asuste y decidí detenerme

- Preciosa ¿estás bien? – pregunte nervioso, temiendo haberla lastimado… me muero si le hice algún daño

- Si, no te preocupes es sólo que…- se quedo callada, mirándome con preocupación y un poco de miedo… – es la segunda vez que estoy con alguien- me dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, sonreí y un suspiro de alivio salió de mi boca

Acaricie su mejilla levemente y abrió los ojos lentamente la bese tiernamente, mientras seguía en mi labor, trataba de entrar en ella lentamente, sentí su temor y se tensiono haciendo que soltara un pequeño quejido… me separe de sus labios y le dije que se tranquilizara que no la iba a lastimar, ella suspiro…

Se acerco a mí, me besó… nos besamos, nuestras lenguas querían explorar más de la cavidad del otro querían conocerse más… lentamente empecé a moverme dentro de ella para no lastimarla y fui acelerando el ritmo… sus gemidos se ahogaban en mi boca y los míos en la de ella…

Nos separamos y me seguí moviendo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, veía su expresión de placer y sus ojos dilatados… pequeñas gotas de sudor caían en su frente y el vaivén de sus senos me excitaban aun más, metí uno en mi boca, lo devoraba con desesperación mientras ella enterraba sus uñas en mi espalda y nuestros gemidos llenaban la habitación

Sus estilizadas piernas rodeaban mi cintura, aprisionando mi cadera, haciendo que mi pene se hundiera más en ella, el ritmo de sus caderas también ayudaba a hacer la penetración más profunda y llegamos juntos al orgasmo, me desplome sobre ella para después acomodarme a su lado

-Perdóname por haberme ido aquella noche- me dijo en un susurro cuando una de mis manos aprisiono su cintura… puse mi dedo índice en sus labios y le dije un suave shh…

- Te amo y jamás deje de hacerlo- le dije suavemente mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada

- Yo también te amo Draco y siempre te ame… el miedo me hizo perderte – me dijo mientras nos escondíamos debajo de las sábanas - pero ahora estamos juntos y nunca más me alejare de ti-

Lentamente levante su mentón – no tengo nada que perdonarte, gracias por esta nueva oportunidad- le di un suave beso en la frente y se acurruco en mi pecho… -gracias por dejarme amarte de nuevo mi dulce Mione- susurre mientras el sueño me vencía quedándome profundamente dormido

Estaba a punto de amanecer y desperté temiendo que se hubieras ido pero estaba aquí, dormida, con su cabello castaño desacomodado pero su cuerpo perfectamente embonado en el mío… cerré los ojos para volver a dormir, unos minutos despué unos delicados dedos acariciaban mi pecho yo sólo atine a esbozar una leve sonrisa.


End file.
